


Around and Back Again

by Sessaware



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: "tHEY'RE TOO GOOD FOR ME BUT HERE THEY ARE ANYWAY", Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, FOR STEVE, Hurt/Comfort, Pinkie working her magic, Rainbow Dash is super lucky and she knows it, Rarity the CEO big wig of self made boutique branches, Separation Anxiety, THE RULER OF PONY RARE PAIRS, she just can't bring herself to say it, that kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessaware/pseuds/Sessaware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity goes away for work. Rainbow Dash isn't as comfortable about that as she wants to seem. Pinkie knows. She always knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> FOR STEVE. MY FAVORITE OF ALL PONY LORE ENTHUSIASTS. I COULD LISTEN TO YOU BE PASSIONATE ABOUT PONIES FOR HOURS. YOU'RE SWELL.

"Are you sure you'll both be okay? I mean, I know it's only a week, but if anything happens, I'll be on the next train back from Manehatten! As soon as you call!" Rarity let her bags be loaded by a train attendant as Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash prepared to see her off at the platform.

Rainbow Dash flitted above her, playfully nudging her with a laugh, "Nothin's gonna happen! Like you said, it's only a week! Me and Pinkie can take care of ourselves for that long, no problem!"

"Yeah! I'm already almost done planning your welcome home party! You just get all the work you need to do done and then you can come home and BOOM!!! PARTY WITH US AND THE PARTY CANNON!" Pinkie pranced in place, hopping in excitement already.

"Well, yes... I suppose you're right. Then I will be going! Do think of me while I'm gone, girls!" She nuzzled them both before stepping onto the train.

From her seat in the window, Rarity heard Pinkie yell, "I already remember you! It's so clear! Like you haven't even left yet!"

She laughed and the train set in motion, Rainbow Dash flying beside her window as far as the edge of town.

"Be good, Dashie!" She shouted above the engine. Rainbow Dash saluted with a wink and turned tail back to Ponyville.

When she found Pinkie waiting for her back at the station, she can't help but land early with a blear in her eyes.

Pinkie placed a hoof across Rainbow Dash's back, a tentative and gentle voice, "Are you okay?"

She knows. Knows that Rarity, between the three of them, is the pillar and stability. To Rainbow Dash, she's the calm sense of serenity, the security blanket presence, that she never knew she needed until she had her. And there she went, on a train with smoke dissipating on a flat blue sky line that only looks so unappealing in times like these.

Pinkie understands that. Rarity is has a similar effect to her, but Pinkie has no bravado to uphold.

Her voice cracked, "I'm not."

So Pinkie spent the first little while back at home holding Rainbow Dash through the staggered breathing and choppy sobs. Nuzzling her mane while she whimpered incoherent hurts and fears. Let her get the worst of it out before she can truly help her through.

But when that while is over, Pinkie made balloon animals and tucked each of them against Rainbow Dash's side. She twirled into the room with a plate of cupcakes, strangely enough, in all Rainbow Dash's favourite flavors. She sang ballads of made up adventures and acted them out in interpretive dance. She let Rainbow Dash play the part of Daring Do when the Pegasus finally cracks a smile that turns into a chuckles and then a laugh. 

Until the tears are nothing but drying tracks on her muzzle.

And Pinkie knew she may have to do this everyday, maybe twice, until Rarity came home. She knew, but it was always worth it to her to turn frown around into something so special and wonderful. She's talked to Rarity before. They both agreed she wore a smile better than anything else.


End file.
